ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Arkham Rebels
Batman: Arkham Rebels is a direct-to-video animated superhero film which is part of the DC Universe Animated Original Movies. It serves as a sequel to the 2016 film Batman: Bad Blood and the 2018 film Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay. Premise When the mysterious Arkham Knight emerges to establish a new order in Gotham and Arkham through iron fist, Batman and Deadshot must bring together a team with their allies to end their new enemy's tyranny. Plot * Cast and Characters * Jason O'Mara as Batman / Bruce Wayne, a wealthy socialite, and the owner of Wayne Enterprises who dedicates himself to protecting Gotham City from its criminal underworld as a highly trained, masked vigilante equipped with various tools and weapons. He and Deadshot are the leaders of the Resistance against the forces of the Arkham Knight. * Christian Slater as Deadshot / Floyd Lawton, an expert marksman and assassin allied with Batman and a former member of Waller's Suicide Squad. He and Batman are the leaders of the Resistance against the forces of the Arkham Knight. * Keri Russell as Oracle / Vicki Vale, Gotham City's high-ranking reporter allied with Batman. She is Bruce's fiancee and a high-tech watcher providing intelligence and computer hacking services to assist other superheroes. * Ashley Greene as Batgirl / Barbara Gordon, a new young Bat-based vigilante allied with Batman. She is the daughter of Commissioner James Gordon. * as Arkham Knight / Astrid Arkham, the descendant of Arkham Asylum's founder who seeks to take away Batman's control over Gotham and end crime through brute force. * Stuart Allan as Robin / Damian Wayne, a member of the Teen Titans allied with Batman. He is the son of Bruce Wayne who was originally raised by Ra's al Ghul to become the new leader of the League of Assassins. * Sean Maher as Nightwing / Dick Grayson, the first young hero who took the moniker of Robin allied with Batman and a member of the Teen Titans. * Yvonne Strahovski as Batwoman / Kate Kane, a female Bat-based vigilante allied to Batman. * Chrstopher Gorham as Flash / Barry Allen, a founding member of the Justice League allied with Batman and Central City's main protector who can run in superhuman speeds. * Shemar Moore as Cyborg / Victor Stone, a founding member of the Justice League allied with Batman who operates with his robotic components which can interface Apokolipian technology. * Taissa Farmiga as Raven, a half-human half-demon witch and daughter of Trigon and a member of the Teen Titans allied with Batman. * Jonathan Banks as James Gordon Sr., the head commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department (GCPD) allied with Batman. He is Barbara's father. * Mae Whitman as Zoe Lawton, a student in Lacoma Academy allied with Batman. She is Floyd Lawton's daughter and a friend of Barbara who was the first to know her secret as Batgirl. * Gaius Charles as Batwing / Luke Fox, the son of Wayne Enterprises executive Lucius Fox allied with Batman and a soldier clad in an advanced combat exosuit. * Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow / Oliver Queen, a new member of the Justice League allied with Batman and Star City's Robin Hood-influenced protector. * Vanessa Marshall as: ** Black Canary / Dinah Lance, a new member of the Justice League allied with Batman. ** Reene Montoya, a member of the GCDP allied with Batman. She has a very close relationship with Batwoman. * David McCallum as Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's loyal butler, chief of security and trusted confidant and a member of the Gotham City Resistance. * Danielle Nicolet as Amanda Waller, a corrupt agent of the CIA and the organizer of the Suicide Squad / Task Force X. Her Squad's members are reluctant members of the Arkham Knight's forces. * Tara Strong as Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel, a crazed supervillain and the Joker's love-obsessed henchgirl as well as a member of Waller's Suicide Squad. * Greg Ellis as Captain Boomerang / George "Digger" Harkness, a criminal of Flash's Rogues Gallery and a member of Waller's Suicide Squad. * Fred Tatasciore as: ** Bane, one of Batman's foes allied with the Arkham Knight and the new leader of the Suicide Squad. ** Killer Croc / Waylon Jones, a new member of the Suicide Squad and a supervillain who suffers from a regressive atavism which caused him to develop reptilian features. * Dave Fennoy as: ** Black Manta, a member of the Suicide Squad and enemy of Aquaman. ** Grid, a robotic doppelganger of Cyborg and a commander of the Arkham Knight's forces. * Steven Blum as Black Mask / Roman Sionis, a brutally sadistic kingpin in Gotham City's criminal underworld who has a fixation with masks. * Richard Epcar as the Joker, Batman's archenemy and a psychopathic supervillain. Continuity to other DC Animated Films The film is another sequel to Son of Batman, Batman vs. Robin and Batman: Bad Blood, but it also shares continuity with other films in the franchise. Teen Titans: The Judas Contract * During a scene in a restaurant while speaking with Barbara about metahumans she met, Zoe mentions a "blond boy who is capable of extraordinary things... except talk". This boy is Jericho, whose powers manifested by the end of the film after surviving a shot in his head by Mother Mayhem. Terra is also mentioned in this conversation about Deathstroke's manipulations on her. Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay * Deadshot's nano bomb is revealed to have been defused by Cyborg shortly after he accomplished the mission Waller sent him and the Squad for. * After defeating Captain Boomerang in a fight, Flash remarks: "You're lucky you're not getting your ass kicked by Zoom this time.", refering the climax of the film on which Boomerang was brutally beaten to near death by Zoom over the "Get Out of Hell Free" card. * The film is set about five months after the end of Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay. This is because of the moment Waller is taken to prison in Belle Reve for one year, on which Deadshot remarks that Waller would die in the very first month, hinting his awareness of Waller's terminal disease, which would take effect in six months. ** Also, in the very last second before being arrested in Belle Reve, Waller taunts that even if she dies of her disease, she would "make her trip worth it" with the card. Only until Deadshot enrages her by remarking that it is now useless. This is due to Deadshot having passed the card to Bronze Tiger, who was dying of wound cuts inflicted on him by Zoom, and let him ascend to Heaven. Category:DC Movies Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Batman films Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Sequels Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:Coolot's ideas